Das Wiedersehen Sequel zu Sieg und Verlust
by Eri-chama
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Sieg und Verlust


JUHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Endlich hab ich's geschafft die Fortsetzung zu "Sieg und Verlust" fertig zu schreiben und online zu stellen, hat ganz schön lange gedauert, ich hatte aber auch ganz schön Stress in der Schule und jetzt auch noch die Fahrschule, und dann kam auch noch ne Mega Schreibblockade dazu, na ja die üblichen und alltäglichen Probleme eben

ich hoffe die Fanfic gefällt euch und wird euren Ansprüchen gerecht, sie ist deutlich länger, als "Sieg und Verlust", ich sitz ja auch schon über ein Jahr daran, und jetzt ist sie endlich fertig JIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII inluftspringfrudentanzaufführ ganz herzlich möchte ich mich auch ihr wieder bei Sol bedanken, die mir mal wieder geholfen hat, Rechtschreibfehler usw., solumarm+knuddel

so dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß dabei

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Das Wiedersehen**

Ihre Hoffnung, Inuyasha in ihrer Zeit vergessen zu können, wurde zerschlagen. Die ganze Umgebung des Higurashi Schreins, erinnerte Kagome an den Halbdämon; der heilige Baum, an dem sie sich das erste mal getroffen haben, und der kleine Schrein in dem der Brunnen stand, der ihre beiden Welten miteinander verband.

Kagomes Mutter wunderte sich, wie sehr sich ihre Tochter verändert hatte, seit sie aus dem Mittelalter zurück war. Die einst so aufgeweckte und fröhliche Kagome, war zu einem stillen und traurigen Mädchen geworden, welches sich immer mehr von der Außenwelt zurückzog. Sie verbrang die meiste Zeit allein in ihrem Zimmer. Ihre Familie sah sie meist nur wenn es Essen gab, und auch da hielt sich Kagome ihnen gegenüber sehr verschlossen und sprach nur mit ihnen wenn es notwendig war. Alle fragten sich, wieso sie sich so verändert hatte, denn keiner von ihnen wusste was im Mittelalter passiert war, doch sie konnten erahnen, dass dort etwas schreckliches passiert sein musste. Kagome hatte mit niemanden darüber gesprochen und hatte es auch nicht vor, zu tief saß noch der Schmerz über seinen Verlust.

Sie entschloss wieder zur Schule zu gehen, vielleicht würde das hier helfen Inuyasha endlich vergessen zu können. Doch auch diese Hoffnung wurde bald zu Nichte gemacht. Diese große Leere, die sein Tod im ihrem Herzen hinterlassen hatte, war einfach zu groß, als dass sie jemand zu schließen vermochte. Es war, als hätte man ihr einen Teil ihres Lebens genommen, denn sie wollte und konnte nicht mehr ohne Inuyasha leben.

Auch ihren Freundinnen, fiel es auf, dass Kagome sich verändert hatte.

„Hey, Kagome, warte!„ Kagome, die gerade nach Hause gehen wollte, drehte sich um und sah ihre drei Freundinnen auf sie zurennen.

„Was ist mit dir los? Wieso bist du so still und zurückhaltend?„ wurde sie von Eri gefragt. Kagome sah sie mit einem traurige Blick an. Sie konnte ihnen nicht davon erzählen, und wenn sie es ihnen erzählen würde, sie würden es ihr nicht glauben. „Hast du Ärger zu Hause?„ fragte sie Yuka. „Oder wurdest du vielleicht von deinem Freund verlassen?„ kam es von Ayumi. Bei dem Wort ,Freund' zuckte Kagome zusammen, plötzlich sah sie Inuyasha und die Bilder, die sie am liebsten vergessen wollte, kamen wieder hoch. Schlagartig bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie drehte sich ruckartig um und rannte weg.

Sie wusste nicht wohin sie rannte, doch als sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte blieb sie stehen und bemerkte, dass sie geradewegs zu dem kleinen Schrein gerannt ist. Mit zitternder Hand öffnete sie die Tür.

Nun stand sie da vor dem Brunnen. Schon oft war sie hier gestanden, sie wollte so gern ihre Freunde wieder sehen, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, in den Brunnen zu springen, zu groß war ihre Trauer.

Ich muss wissen wie es ihnen geht! Verdammt reiß dich endlich zusammen Kagome! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein! Gedankenverloren ging sie auf den Brunnen zu und setzte sich auf seinen Rand. Geistes abwesend strich mit der Hand über das alte Holz.

Kagome seufzte. Hat das überhaupt einen Sinn? Ich habe den Juwel gar nicht dabei, und ohne ihn wird sich das Zeitportal höchstwahrscheinlich nicht öffnen. Seufzend stand sie auf und verließ das kleine Gebäude.

Nun stand sie vor dem heiligen Baum. Sie wurde von Momenten, die sie mit diesen Baum verband, überschüttet; das erste Treffen zwischen ihr und Inuyasha, ihre häufigen kleinen Streitereien, und noch viele mehr, sowohl glückliche, als auch traurige.

In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen, die ihr langsam die Wangen herunterliefen. Warum! Warum tut es nur so weh, wenn ich an ihn denke, und warum kann ich ihn nicht vergessen? Warum musste er überhaupt sterben? Ich konnte mich nicht einmal richtig von ihm verabschieden! Das ist nicht gerecht, ich vermisse ihn so sehr! Sie hatte den Kopf gegen den Stamm des Baumes gelegt und weinte bitterlich.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Ich fühle den Juwel der vier Seelen! Aber wie kann das sein!

Kagome hörte wie hinter ihr die Tür des kleinen Schreins aufgeschoben wurde. Sie war wie erstarrt. Wer ist da?

Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich nun langsam um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Inuyasha?" Sie konnte es kaum glauben, er stand leibhaftig vor ihr. "Aber... wie... wie ist... das möglich..." irritiert streckte sie eine Hand aus. Kagome berührte mit ihren Fingern sanft seine Wange.

"Du bist es wirklich!" Kagome fiel den Halbdämon um den Hals. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Suikan und weinte vor Freude. "Ich hab dich so vermisst... bitte... bitte lass mich nie mehr allein..."

Inuyasha hob ihren Kopf etwas hoch und sah ihr tief in die tränennassen Augen. "Ich verspreche es dir, ich lasse dich in meinem ganzem Leben nie mehr allein." Inuyasha nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. "Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Ich liebe dich auch..." wisperte Kagome.

Sie besiegelten ihre Liebe durch einen langen und innigen Kuss erneut.

"Aber wie ist das überhaupt möglich... ich meine du warst doch..." "Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau, der Juwel, war es auf jedenfall nicht, denn den..." er zog ihn hervor "...hab ich." Er legte ihn in Kagomes Hände. Sie schaute ihn fragend an. "Du bist die Hüterin des Juwel der vier Seelen, und außerdem brauchst du ihn doch, damit du den Brunnen benutzten kannst." Sie schaute zu ihm hoch. "Aber willst du denn kein vollwertiger Dämon mehr werden?" "Nein ich möchte der bleiben, der ich bin, der den du liebst, für alle Zeit." Kagome lächelte ihn liebevoll und dankbar an. "Vielen Dank, Inuyasha. Das macht mich mehr als glücklich." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schloss ihre Augen. Inuyasha legte sanft seine Arme um sie und zog sie so näher zu sich heran.

So standen sie eine ganze Zeit lang und genossen einfach nur die Wärme und Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen.

"Komm lass uns gehen." sagte Kagome nach einer Weile und nahm Inuyashas Hand. "Wohin denn?" "Na wohin wohl? Ins Mittelalter. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort und außerdem vermisse Sango-chan und die anderen." Mit diesen Worten zog sie Inuyasha mit zum kleinen Schrein. Sie sprangen Hand in Hand in den Brunnen.

Drüben angekommen, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Doch plötzlich blieb Inuyasha stehen. "Was ist los?" Dieser Geruch... das ist doch der von... "Kikyo..." "Was Kikyo ist hier!" fragte Kagome ängstlich. "Keine Angst, was auch passiert, ich werde dich beschützen."

In diesem Moment trat Kikyo aus dem Gebüsch. "Was willst du hier!" fuhr Inuyasha Kikyo an. "Na was wohl! Meine Seele und deinen Tod Inuyasha!" "Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen Kikyo! Das ist meine Seele, meine nicht deine, sonst wäre sie nicht in meinem Körper!" "Wenn du sie mir nicht freiwillig gibst, dann muss ich sie mir wohl mit Gewalt holen!"

Urplötzlich und unerwartet schoss sie einen Pfeil auf Kagome, diese wäre viel zu langsam gewesen, als das sie hätte ausweichen können, doch sie wurde noch rechtzeitig von Inuyasha weggerissen.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt. "Ja, ich... INUYASHA PASS AUF!" sie stieß ihn zur Seite. Wenige Sekunden später wurde sie von einem Pfeil schwer an der Seite erwischt. Schwer verletzt sank sie zu Boden. "KAGOME NEIN!"

Inuyasha nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme. "Kagome kannst du mich hören? Bitte mach die Augen auf, bitte!" "Inuyasha..." flüsterte Kagome leise, schwach öffnete sie die Augen. "Mir... ist so... kalt... hilf mir..." Inuyasha nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand in die seine. Ein kalter und schmerzender Stich durchfuhr ihn. Sie ist ganz Kalt! "Alles wird gut hörst du, du musst durchhalten." Doch das hörte Kagome bereits nicht mehr, sie war bewusstlos geworden.

Inuyasha spürte wie auf einmal eine riesengroße Wut in ihm aufstieg. Wut auf Kikyo! "Wie konntest du ihr nur das antun! Sie hat mit der Sache nichts zu tun! Sie hat dir rein gar nichts getan!" schrie er sie an. "Doch sie lebt! Außerdem hat sie dich mir weggenommen!" "Was heißt hier bitteschön weggenommen! Ich habe dir doch nie richtig gehört! Wenn du glaubst, dass ich dich jemals geliebt habe, dann irrst du dich gewaltig, ich dachte ich hätte es, aber erst durch Kagome habe ich verstanden, was Liebe überhaupt bedeutet. Ich liebe Kagome und nicht dich!"

Inuyasha spürte, wie Kagome in seinen Armen immer schwächer wurde. Verdammt ich muss mich beeilen, sonst stirbt sie! "Inuyasha verstehst du nicht? Ich bin Kagome. Sie ist doch nur meine Reinkarnation, nur eine billige Kopie, weiter nichts. Willst du nicht lieber das Original vorziehen?" "Was soll dieser Schwachsinn! Kagome ist ganz und gar nicht wie du. Sie ist nicht nur deine Reinkarnation, sie ist Kagome und nicht du!" Verdammt, wenn das noch länger so dauert, dann... "Was redest du da für einen Mist? Oder willst du es einfach nicht kapieren! Mir auch egal, dann erledige ich euch eben beide auf einmal!" Kikyo legte eine Pfeil an die Sehne und spannte den Bogen. Inuyasha legte die Hand an Tessaigas Griff, bereit Kikyo in zwei Teile zu teilen.

In diesem Moment wurde Kikyos Bogen von irgend etwas zerfetzt.

Es war Sangos Hiraikotsu.

"Inuyasha!" da kamen Sango und Miroku auch schon angerannt.

"Oh Gott, Kagome-chan!" Sango stürzte zu ihrer Freundin. "Wie ist das passiert!" "Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für große Erklärungen, wir müssen Kagomes Verletzungen versorgen." warf Inuyasha hektisch ein. "Bringt sie ins Dorf, ich werde das hier regeln" sagte Inuyasha leise zu den beiden. Die beiden nickten nur knapp und waren schon auf den Weg.

Er sah ihnen nach. Kagome bitte halte durch!

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie das retten wird, oder! Ihre Seele gehört so gut wie mir!" Mit diesen Worten schickte Kikyo ihre Seelenfänger in die Richtung des Dorfes. Doch bevor sich diese nur annähernd bewegen konnten, wurden sie von Tessaiga zerfetzt. Zu seinem Schrecken, stellte Inuyasha fest, dass ihm einer entwischt war. Aber bevor dieser das Dorf erreichen konnte, prallte er gegen einen Bannkreis und zerfiel. Die haben also einen Bannkreis errichtet! Durch den errichteten Bannkreis, wurde Kikyo abgelenkt und Inuyasha wusste, was er nun tun musste, so leid es ihm auch tat, aber es war der einzige Weg Kagome zu schützen. Wer weiß wie lang sie den Bannkreis noch aufrecht erhalten können!

Inuyasha stürmte auf Kikyo zu und rammte ihr Tessaiga in die Brust.

Kikyo sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann begann ihr Körper zu zerbröseln und wurde wieder zu Erde, die der Wind langsam in weite Ferne blies. Auch die Seelen der Toten, von denen sie "gelebt hatte", fanden nun endlich ihren Frieden. Auch Kikyos Seele fand wieder ihren Frieden und "kehrte" ins Nirwana zurück.

Inuyasha sah den Lichter der Seelen noch kurz nach, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in Kaedes Dorf.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo und Kaede saßen vor Kaedes Hütte und warteten auf Inuyasha. Als dieser endlich zurückkam, wollten sie sofort alles genau wissen, wie und warum, dass passiert war, doch Inuyasha kam ihnen zuvor. "Wie geht es Kagome?" fragte er besorgt. "Sie schläft." sagte Kaede. "Geh zu ihr, sie braucht dich jetzt." Er nickte nur und ging in die Hütte.

Er setzte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Kagome bewegte sich unruhig und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Inuyasha tat es im Herzen weh, sie so leiden zu sehen und nicht für sie tun zu können. "Inuyasha... Inuyasha bitte... lass mich nicht allein... bitte Inuyasha!" Hat sie etwa Albträume Er drückte ihre Hand zärtlich. "Keine Angst ich bin hier, ich lasse dich nicht allein." flüsterte er ihr beruhigend zu. Kagome beruhigte sich etwas.

In den nächsten Tagen, wich Inuyasha keine Sekunde lang von ihrer Seite und hielt die ganze zeit über ihre Hand. Inzwischen waren auch die anderen über den Vorfall mit Kikyo aufgeklärt.

Als sie nach fünf Tagen wieder zu sich kam, war wie immer Inuyasha bei ihr. Kagome sah ihn an und lächelte schwach, dann schlief sie wieder ein. Inuyasha war sichtlich erleichtert. Er strich ihr noch einmal durchs Gesicht und stand auf. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Kagome ging er aus der Hütte.

Er lief zum heiligen Baum. Als er dort ankam, dachte er darüber nach, was er schon alles mit Kagome bereits erlebt hatte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie schnell dies alles vorbei hätte sein können, das hatte er am eigenen Leib erfahren. Plötzlich stockte er. Wie ist das überhaupt möglich, dass ich wieder lebe, ich war doch tot. Der Juwel war es auf jeden fall nicht... dann gäbe es noch dieses Möglichkeit, aber auf das hätten sie sich nie eingelassen, so blöd wären die doch nicht gewesen... aber was bliebe denn dann noch... der einzige Weg Tote zum wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, wäre... Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Das wäre ja auch eher unwahrscheinlich, das würde er niemals tun (hoffe ihr wisst was ich meine)

Kagome ging es in den nächsten Tagen immer wieder besser, auch sie erfuhr alles über den Vorfall mit Kikyo, hatte aber noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich richtig bei Inuyasha dafür zu bedanken. Aber auch sie machte sich so ihre Gedanken, darüber, wie es möglich war, dass der Halbdämon wieder leben konnte.

"Kagome-chan? Ist alles in Ordnung?" "Natürlich, Sango-chan was soll schon los sein." "Ich merke, dass dich irgend etwas quält. Also was ist los!" "Na ja... ich... also... äh... ich habe mir nur Gedanken wegen Inuyasha gemacht, ich meine er ja schließlich..." "Ach so, du wunderst die warum Inuyasha wieder lebt, oder?" Kagome nickte. "Das haben wir wegen Kikyo, ganz vergessen euch zu erzählen." Kagomes Augen weiteten sich. "Sango-chan! Sag bloß du und Miroku-sama wisst es!"

"Ja, das tun wir" sagte Miroku der gerade in die Hütte kam. "Aber wie ist es denn möglich gewesen, dass... ich meine so viel Möglichkeiten gibt es nicht... ihr habt doch nicht etwa..."

"Sesshomaru!" "W... w... WAS!" Kagome sah Miroku entgeistert an. "Das soll wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein?" "Es war Sesshomaru, Kagome-chan. Er hat Inuyasha mit Tenssaiga wieder zum Leben erweckt." Kagomes Gesicht fiel ein und sie verstand nur noch Bahnhof.

Es wollte ihr nicht in den Sinn kommen. warum ausgerechnet er, ausgerechnet Sesshomaru, der Menschen und seinen Bruder so sehr verabscheute, Inuyasha wieder zum Leben erweckt haben solle. So viele Male hatte er versucht Inuyasha im Kampf zu töten und Tessaiga an sich zu reißen. Warum also sollte er auf einmal so etwas tun? Für Kagome ergab dies alles keinen einzigen Sinn. Sie starrte ihre beiden Freunden nur weiterhin ungläubig an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn." "Kagome-chan erinnerst du dich noch an das kleine Mädchen, dass Sesshomaru immer bei sich hatte?" "Ja, wieso?" "Wäre es denn nicht denkbar, dass dieses kleine Mädchen in verändert hatte, immer hin hat er sie nicht weggeschickt, obwohl sie ein Mensch ist." "Worauf willst du hinaus Miroku-sama?" "Ich meine, dass es möglich wäre, dass dieses Mädchen sein Herz etwas erweicht (mir ist nix besseres eingefallen, sorry) hat, so weit zumindestens, dass er seinen eigenen Bruder respektiert und achtet (wusste nicht wie ich es sonst schreiben könnte) verstehst du, was ich meine Kagome-sama?" Kagome nickte langsam. "Ich... ich glaube schon..."

Für Kagome ergab alles langsam einen Sinn. Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Wo gehst du hin, Kagome-chan?" "Nur... nur etwas spazieren..." sagte sie und verschwand nach draußen. "Sie muß erst mal einen klaren Kopf kriegen, es ist viel passiert in letzter Zeit." "Ja, ich weiß."

Kagome holte tief Luft, so richtig konnte sich es noch nicht fassen. Aber Sango-chans und Miroku-samas Blicke waren so ernst und klar, dass muss die Wahrheit gewesen sein, auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht ganz glauben kann.

"Kagome?" Shippo stupste sie von der Seite an. "Oh... Shippou-chan, was ist los?" "Geht es dir gut, du warst gerade so abwesend." "Ja, ich war nur etwas in Gedanken. Sag mal hast du Inuyasha zufällig gesehn?" "Ja, der ist vor dem Dorf." "Danke mein kleiner" Shippou sah Kagome nur verwirrt hinterher.

"Was? Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein?" Inuyasha sah Kagome entgeistert und ungläubig an. "Anfangs konnte ich es auch nicht so recht glauben, aber es ist die Wahrheit." Kagome erläuterte Inuyasha Mirokus Theorie, was ihrer Meinung nach auch die sinnvollste Erklärung für Sesshomarus plötzlichen Sinneswandel sein konnte.

"Hältst du es denn nicht auch für möglich, dass sich jemand verändern kann?" "Du hast ja recht, aber es will mir immer noch nicht ganz in den Kopf." Kagome nahm Inuyashas Hand. "Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Früher oder Später werden wir es sowieso die Wahrheit erfahren." Sie lächelte leicht. "Ich bin froh, dass du wieder bei mir bist, du hast mir so gefehlt, Inuyasha." Inuyasha sah sie an und lächelte ebenfalls leicht. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange. "Kagome es tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir so leiden musstest..." Kagome schüttelte den Kopf. "Das muss dir nicht, dass ist doch alles Schnee von gestern. Solange du bei mir bist, bin ich glücklich..." "Kagome..."

Ihre Gesichter näherten sich, doch bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten wich Inuyasha zurück und blickte sich suchend um. "Was ist los!" "Ein Dämon ist in der nähe..." "Was?" "Der ist bestimmt hinter dem Juwel her! Hast du ihn bei dir?" "N... Nein... er ist im Dorf..." "Wir müssen sofort zurück!"

Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Fuß in die Richtung des Dorfes setzten konnten, stürzten schon zwei Dämon aus dem Wald hervor und schossen genau auf Kagome zu. Inuyasha konnte sie noch rechtzeitig abwehren.

"Kagome, schnell geh zurück zum Dorf und warne es, es sind noch mehr hier." rief Inuyasha, der mit Tessaiga versuchte gegen die Dämonen anzukommen. "Aber... ich..." "Nun mach schon und bring dich in Sicherheit, mit denen hier werd ich schon fertig werden." Kagome nickte zögerlich, und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, sie blickte noch einmal ängstlich zu Inuyasha zurück. Bitte pass auf dich auf... Dann verschwand sie in Richtung Dorf.

Kagome lief unruhig in Kaedes Hütte hin und her. Die Blicke, die ihr ihre Freunde zu warfen, versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Immer wieder blickte sie aus dem Fenster und hoffte, dass Inuyasha endlich zurück kommen würde.

Sie hatten inzwischen so gut wie alle Angriffe der Dämonen, die es auf das Juwel der vier Seelen abgesehen hatten, erledigt. Kagome hatte nun auch beschlossen, den Juwel immer bei sich zu tragen, um ihn besser beschützen zu können.

"Kagome-chan, beruhig dich etwas, er wird ganz bestimmt zurück kommen." Sango, die Kagome schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet hatte, versuchte ihre Freundin zu beruhigen, was jedoch nur wenig Erfolg zeigte. "Es dauert schon zu lange, was wenn ihm etwas passiert ist, wenn er verletzt wurde, wenn er..." Kagome stockte. "Ich muss zu ihm! Sofort!" "Kagome-chan, warte doch..." doch diese war bereits aus der Tür gestürmt. Sango wollte hinterher, doch Miroku hielt zurück. "Wir sollten sie eine Weile in Ruhe lassen, du musst sie verstehen, sie macht sich große Sorgen um ihn."

Kagome rannte in die Richtung der Lichtung, wo sie von den Dämonen angegriffen worden waren. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert, bitte ich will es nicht schon wieder erleben... In ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen, Kagome versucht sie zu unterdrücken.

Sie war fast da, als ihr jemand entgegen kam, sie blieb stehen und versuchte durch die Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Nach einigen Sekunden hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.

"Inuyasha!" überglücklich fiel sie ihm um den Hals. "Ich habe mir solchen Sorgen gemacht." Nun konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Inuyasha wischte sie mit seiner Hand von ihren Wangen weg. "Hey, du brauchst doch nicht zu weinen es ist alles gut, alles in Ordnung." er lächelte sie an. "Du bist ja verletzt!" "Ach was, das sind doch nur ein paar Kratzer, aber..." er wandte seinen Blick, in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. "Was..." Kagome sah in fragende an und blickte dann auch in die Richtung. Sie trat etwas näher, damit sie etwas erkennen konnte.

Sie stand vor einen riesigem Trümmerhaufen aus Holz. Langsam ging sie auf die Knie. "Der... der... Brunnen..." Sie blickte geschockt auf den Haufen vor ihr, der einst ein Brunnen war und ihr als Zeitportal diente.

"Kagome?" fragte Inuyasha vorsichtig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht so schlimm, weißt du..." Sie stand auf und wandte sich ihm zu. "...ich hatte sowieso vor in dieser Zeit bei dir zu leben." "Bist du dir sicher? Willst du wirklich ihr in dieser Zeit leben, es kann hier sehr gefährlich sein, denn es können immer wieder Dämonen auftauchen!" "Ja, ich habe mich so entschieden. Ich werde hier bei dir in dieser Zeit bleiben. Ich möchte hier mit dir zusammen leben, egal wie gefährlich es hier sein und was passieren kann. Ich möchte hier bei dir bleiben, weil ich dich liebe, mehr als alles auf der Welt."

Ihre Worte, dass sie in seiner Zeit bleiben wollte, egal was passieren würde, rührten ihn und machten ihn dankbarer als alles andere auf der Welt. Er zog sie zu sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Kagome erwiderte seine Umarmung. Inuyasha hob ihr Kinn etwas an und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft. Kagome erwiderte seinen Kuss aus vollen Zügen.

Auf einmal zog Inuyasha einen Ring hervor. "Was ist das?" "Dieser Ring hat einmal meiner Mutter gehört, er war ein Geschenk von meinem Vater. Und nun..." er steckte Kagome den Ring an ihren Finger. "...schenke ich ihn dir." Kagome betrachtete den Ring. Er war golden und hatte in der Mitte einen roten Rubin und aus silbrigen Steinen bildete sich ein Schriftzug. Fasziniert las sie ihn _Zeitlose Liebe_. Kagome kamen die Tränen. "Vielen Dank, Inuyasha, er ist wunderschön." Inuyasha nahm sie fest in den Arm. "Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben... das verspreche ich dir..."

Und so begann für sie das Leben zu zweit in der Epoche der kriegerischen Staaten.

Owari

-----------------------------------------

so das war's und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, Kommis sind natürlich gern erwünscht und gern gesehen

bis bald

eure

Eri16


End file.
